


Peaks and Waves

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Suspense, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: The ocean is unforgiving as Gordon has to try and save his Virgil's life, as well as his own.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Peaks and Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo more whump :P hope yall enjoy!

Confusion was the prominent feeling - that and the disorienting blur of grey sky and ocean blending as Gordon fell. He'd been in the air, in Two, securing a pod. What had happened?

Seconds - weightless in the rush and he knew his position was wrong. The water would shatter him. 

A jerk - twist - arms over his chest -

The water caught him in a wave, throwing him in a tumbling arc down it's crest. It fought to fill his nose and mouth, down his throat and lungs, but training - or sheer luck - clenched his lips closed, air bubbles leaving his nostrils as arms pushed through the currents. 

Gordon burst through the surface and sucked in a gasped breath brought on by the shock of the landing, the situation, the cold. The storm pelted him with wind and rain until another wave grabbed hold, sending him under once more with the threat of keeping him for the foreseeable future. This was his realm, though and as his world grew quiet under the surface, Gordon found resolve. Determination to live. It shot throw him like lightning and he tore for the open air. His head broke through and he searched, knowing the next wave might not be as manageable. 

A flash - thunder - seafoam crashing over rocks.

"Yes!" The cry propelled him, legs beating trough the water with efficient precision. He circled the structure, watching as waves died on it's front in blooms of blue and white. The power would kill even the strongest sea creature unlucky enough to get caught in the blasts. 

On the other side, the sea was less dramatic, but the currents were difficult to navigate, Gordon swimming with every ounce of his strength to reach the rocks before it swept him away. His breath hitched as he reached out, fingers grazing the rough surface until they found their grip. A cry ripped from him as Gordon pulled himself up, not stopping when he scrambled on top of the first barnacle covered stone. Leg muscles burned with the climb, knowing without full understanding that he needed to reach the top. He needed to see where he was - what had happened -

Gordon froze as he hit the summit, chest heaving with the effort of the previous minutes - seconds - too long - so much time wasted.

The seascape was of nightmares - storm clouds, dark and grey, sheets of rain bathing the ocean, waves swelling and breaking over the calm world below.

Sitting on top of it all, broken and smoldering in more pieces than he could count, was Thunderbird 2. Her tail was just succumbing to the deep, the red thrusters disappearing under the waves. Her cockpit lay half submerged, bobbing up and down with the sway of the ocean - air still trapped within.

And his heart shattered -

"Virgil!" The name ripped from his throat in a guttural cry of anguish and fear. It was a moment of split second reaction, Gordon letting the jarring images feed his despair. 

But the ship was still afloat - could still be reached. He needed to move.

Fingers slapped at the iR logo and it flashed with the connection, "John?"

_ "Gordon! I've lost contact with Thunderbird 2, what's going on?" _ The astronaut's voice was tight with the frantic search for his brothers. 

"She's down - gotta get to Virgil!" He was already searching for the fastest way back into the water, a dive seeming likely. He needed to convey their situation, though, not wanting to leave his family completely in the dark, but also knowing how little time he had, "It's bad, John. I'll call you when I have him."

A crash of waves and the ocean swelled to his right. Gordon didn't hesitate, diving off the cliff and into the churning depths. There was no need to hear John's reply, understanding that his brother would do everything he could to get them help. 

The cold greeted him, burning his face and exposed fingertips, but he ignored it, kicking against the flow with a drive to get to the broken Thunderbird. Gordon held his breath, swimming under the surface towards the dark shadow in the distance. Flashes of lightning illuminated it with dulled greens and it urged him on that much more. The thought that Virgil could be drowning sent shockwaves through his skull and threatened to send him under. Panic made his chest burn and the blonde was forced to surface, breaking through with a gasp, yet continuing with steady strokes. A wave appeared ahead of him and Gordon knew he needed to dive. He could manage the torrent in the calm below, not wanting to be pummeled by a wave crashing down on him. 

It took an excruciating few minutes for the aquanaut to cover the distance, the current working against him, but as he reached the quiet half of the behemoth, he felt a rush of energy. There was no need for a door, Two's midsection torn in half, jagged edges burnt and scarred from a blast. Someone had shot her down. 

It was a missing piece of a puzzle Gordon had no intention of finishing right this moment, retrieving a small breathing apparatus from his belt and attaching it to his regulator. He dove into her core, fear burning through him as he saw the hatch to the cockpit wide open. If the door above was open -

No time for imagining the worst. Gordon pulled himself into the hall, swimming through Two's darkened hull. His fingers grazed the metal walls and his heart ached for himself and his brother. He'd felt this too often before - a ship torn in two by people with malintent. People who could still be close by - and he'd just invited the rest of his family out here to save them. 

Internally screaming at his own stupidity, Gordon found the door - open -  _ please - _

Without hesitation, he was inside, light flashing from the storm outside to brighten the dead ship. He could see his chair, empty like he'd left it. Virgil's was -  _ Virgil! _

The engineer was still in his pilot's seat, arms floating at his side in the calm water that didn't match Gordon's inner turmoil. The scene was blurred by the ocean water without his helmet to provide clarity, but there was no mistaking the fact his brother wasn't conscious -  _ not alive _ .

He shook the thought away, desperate to believe his brother wasn't dead and as he grabbed the edge of the chair, relief flooded his chest. Virgil had put his helmet on. Somehow, in the time it took for Thunderbird 2 to hit the water or potentially even after, his brother had put his helmet on. It was too difficult to assess anything else, but it meant Virgil had a chance. Gordon was determined to make sure they both continued to defy the odds.

The harness came away with more effort that he would have liked, but as it snapped up, the aquanaut grabbed the green baldric, pulling the larger form up before wrapping an arm around his chest. Instincts and training merged as Gordon moved, wanting to get them both topside for pickup. If Two sank, it would only make rescue more difficult and Virgil didn't need that. He didn't need that, fatigue encroaching with the relief of finding his brother. 

The way out was just as dark as it had been on his way in, but this time Gordon held hope and as he swam with Virgil through the final hatch, he smiled into the mouthpiece. So close. 

A moan through the ocean and a flash of lightning drew his attention in time to see Two moving, sinking, shadowing the brothers with what little was left of her belly. Gordon could calculate just how much momentum he would need to get them both clear and knew there wasn't enough time. 

That didn't mean he couldn't try.

Repositioning Virgil below him, Gordon kicked and pulled, propelling them towards the clear water, muscles burning with his lungs. For a moment, he thought his math was wrong as a streak of lightning flew overhead. That moment was gone as his brother's ship slammed into his back, her jagged edge catching Gordon's tank. Virgil slipped free of his arms, tumbling away from him as the green ship pulled the aquanaut into the depths. 

Daggers stabbed into his head with the pressure building every foot he fell, fueling his panic as he tried to push away from the ship. A twist. A kick and he spun out from under her grasp, vision darkening for only a moment as his lungs drew in oxygen from his tank. 

A stutter, less oxygen flowing through the regulator and he glanced over his shoulder to see a stream of bubbles heading for the surface. Somewhere in his frazzled mind, Gordon wondered what else could possibly go wrong, but pushed it away to focus on climbing back towards the surface. He could see a shadow above him and he hoped it was his brother, knowing he wouldn't have the air to spend time looking for him. 

The pain behind his eyes reduced as he climbed, finally reaching the blurred shadow and nearly losing the air in his lungs with the relief of finding Virgil. He had them breaking through the rough waves a moment later, the sounds dulled with the ringing in his ears. Gordon didn't give it much notice, hitting his brother's icon.

"Thunderbird 5! I've got him - be aware there are hostiles in the area," he stopped as a wave washed over them, clinging to Virgil and holding his breath as they were pushed back under. Gordon let himself relax with it, not wanting to waste energy fighting the current. They were back up before his lungs gave out and he continued, "Need evac - fast!"

"FAB, Gordon," concerned professionalism cut through the sound of the wind and crashing waves. "Thunderbirds 1 and Shadow are inbound. GDF will meet you there."

"Virgil's hurt -" it came out in a rush, Gordon sinking for a moment before resurfacing. Amber searched the ocean for threatening waves, not wanting to be taken off guard while he informed his family of the situation. "He's unconscious from what I can tell."

"I'll let Scott know. His suit's showing good vitals," that was a relief for the aquanaut who couldn't check for a pulse in their current predicament. Any further report was cut off as they were swallowed by a wave.

It was violent, breaking his hold on his brother and spinning them out into the churning sea. Salt water tried again to invade his lungs, succeeding to burn his nostrils as it shot up his nose. The urge to panic hit Gordon once more with the pain. The fear of losing Virgil added to his frantic movements, fighting to regain control, to find his brother and bring him back to the surface. He lost track of the surface in his spiral and the desire to lose his hold on his control held at bay, knowing how fatal it could be and he waited. 

A flash above his feet and Gordon kicked, flipping himself upright and swimming towards the surface. As he broke through, he took in a breath - a wave sent him under, his throat burning as the ocean poured down it. The blonde’s mouth clamped shut, but it wasn’t enough, his lungs choking on the foreign liquid and as he cartwheeled once more, the reality that he might not make it out of this began to take hold. 

Another flash, but his body was growing exhausted with the fight, the need for oxygen taking priority over the coordination of his limbs. A cough that only managed to lose more air that he didn’t have and he reached - for the surface, for his brother, his family. Another choked gag and the ocean found a way, as it always did. Water wins. Everyday - the one place he feels whole and comfortable - it wins cliff sides, sheets of ice, ships, lives. What’s one more to the vastness. 

Yet, Gordon can’t stop fighting. He won’t let her take him, because at his core he knows she wants him to live, to save, and protect. He knows this in how her swells lift him in a current and suddenly his hand hits air and he pulls and kicks, coughing water from his lungs as he tries to float on the roller coaster of waves. 

And now, above the surface, he can see lights that aren’t streaks of electricity through the atmosphere. Gordon can see beams searching the ocean for him and Virgil, and as he watches, a cable is released, a figure attached to it. He can’t make out who it is, but they’re quick, disappearing into the towering waves. 

_ Please have Virgil - _ and with that thought, he hit his icon, voice rasping over the irritated vocal cords, “John, do they have him?”

_ “Gordon! Hold on, Scott’s coming to get you,” _ that wasn’t what he asked and fear seared through his brain.

“I lost Virgil - did they find him?” He didn’t try to hide the need for an answer.

_ “Kayo has Virgil,”  _ if that was all John was going to give him, it was enough and he relaxed just the slightest.  _ “Do you see Thunderbird 1 yet?” _

Amber searched the horizon finding it difficult to even make out Shadow in the torrent of rain and wind. Gordon felt his body begin to tremble with the cold water as it hit his face, but he continued to search. Another few seconds and nothing, “N-not yet!”

_ “We have your location, you should see him soon,” _ John offered with enough hope for the two of them. All Gordon could do was float, watching the storm clouds above and waiting for them to part, to see his brother’s ship appearing in a burst of glistening silver, red and blue. 

Instead, all the aquanaut saw was a tremendous wave looming over him and the only response he had for John was whispered and final.

“Bye, John.”

Gordon had a few reasons for it, part of him considering it jovial, to lighten the mood of his impending doom. There was always the obvious ‘goodbye’, final, no take-backs. He didn’t want it to be that one, but it almost seemed impossible to avoid. Again, he missed the response as the wave crashed, driving down around him and forcing him deeper into the shadowy depths. There would be no righting himself from this one, the rolling waters dragging him along until his body found a peaceful current. Gordon stayed there for a moment, trying to get his body to respond, but his air was abandoning him in rivlets towards the surface and his head pounded with the shift in pressure. A hand came up to cover his mouth, holding tight to prevent the air he had left from escaping. Just a little longer. If he could hold his breath long enough, maybe that would give him a shot at finding the surface again.

Darkness began to creep into his vision and he knew it wasn't just the shadows of the sea. His chest burned with need and he realized it was now or - he would be fish food. 

A flash above and Gordon tried, legs working against the water as it thickened around him. He was too tired, muscles numb and uncooperative. 

But he tried. That had to count for something. 

Gordon wanted to be angry. To spit fire and fury at the people who had done this to them, but that took effort that he didn't have. Scott would take care of it for him, that was a sure thing if previous outbursts from the commander were any indication. 

Bubbles burst from his lips and nostrils and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Gordon knew he was going to drown. Aquanaut of International rescue. He guessed it was inevitable, but that didn't make the pain any less, the panic any easier to calm.

His mind was giving out, the colors dulling to deep greys -

Pain burst through his chest as something slammed into him and that was all it took to send him over the edge, losing all awareness as his ocean flooded his lungs.

OoOoOoO 

Gordon awoke with a sputtering of salt water and gasps of burning air, his chest on fire as he tried to clear his lungs. Strong hands moved him onto his side as more of the liquid spilled from him, Scott’s voice strained with worry as he offered encouragement.

“Take it easy, Gordon,” the hands moved to rub over his back, harsh gags evacuating his stomach. “I’ve got you. You’re gonna be okay.”

There was a long moment where Scott continued his reassurances, the hands holding the smaller form as though he might be lost again if they let go. Gordon felt his breathing begin to even with the pilot’s, his brother’s forehead coming down to lay against his shoulder. 

“Thanks - “ It came out as a rasped whisper.

“Sorry it took me so long,” The anger was clearly evident under the apology. Gordon assumed it was aimed towards the people who had caused all this and he didn’t question it. 

He did have questions, though, “Virg-”

“Kayo’s already on her way to the island with him,” Scott sat up, one hand leaving to bring up a holographic map over his arm. “John’s got Thunderbird 1. We’ll be home in about three minutes.”

_John - crap…_ the memory of his last words to the astronaut were still floating around his fogging brain. “John - gonna kill me,” Gordon couldn’t stop the hacking cough, his lungs still fighting to rid him of the abrasive substance.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” the commander was regaining his composure as he continued to check over the blonde. Gordon was more than happy to comply, his eyes drifting shut as the fatigue and trauma caught up to him. He barely registered the concern returning to his brother's voice, the fog rolling in and sending him back to the comfort of unconsciousness. 

It couldn't have been long, though, as he startled awake, someone moving him onto a stretcher. He found his eldest brother hovering over him as they moved out of One and towards the infirmary. 

For once, Gordon found he was eager to be in the sterile room. He wanted to see Virgil - needed to - and as the door slid open, he was rewarded with just that. 

The engineer lay on his own gurney, his helmet gone to reveal the large, buising goose egg on his forehead. It looked painful, but the dark brown eyes below it were open and that was enough to ease Gordon's fears. 

"Grandma," that was Scott, but he couldn't see where he was, the pilot fussing with the zipper of his suit. 

"Gord'n?" Virgil's attention shifted to regard him with a grimace. 

He wanted to tell his brother he was okay, relieve the worry that was pinching at the pain filled eyes, but as Gordon opened his mouth, all that came was a cough that tore at his lungs. When they subsided, a mask appeared with the cool hiss of oxygen. It was bliss to his airway as he found himself relaxing into the cushions of the medical bed.

"Is'e okay?" Virgil slurred, groaning as Kayo appeared with a cold compress to lay on the engineer's head. 

"He will be. You just lay there and hold still," purple filled the blonde's view as Grandma took up the space in front of him. She flashed him a smile when their eyes met and Gordon offered one of his own, albeit much more subdued. "Hey, kiddo. Not often that the ocean gets the better of you, huh?"

"She w's mad," and she had every right to be when someone was destroying rescue crafts and causing them to fall into her. 

"She's not the only one," another grin and the elder woman went to work. 

An hour later and Gordon was sitting up, the mask still situated over his face, but he felt better. He could breathe. 

He'd been aware enough to hear that Scott and Kayo were returning to the crash site with the GDF as company to retrieve what was left of Two. Ever since then, Gordon's focus had stayed on his second eldest brother. Initially, the head injury was keeping most of the turmoil at bay, but now he could see the sharp, downward pull at the corner of his lips. 

"Hey," though muffled, it caught the engineer's attention, the sour expression softening. Reaching up, Gordon pulled off the mask, "She'll be okay."

"Put that back on," it was a halfhearted attempt at normalcy - and then, "Kayo's trained for this. I know she'll be fine."

Gordon couldn't help but stare, blinking in confusion. A small smirk, "I meant Thunderbird 2, but I guess you have something else on your mind?"

The flush to his brother's cheeks was well worth the inquiry and he could see the tension start to loosen from Virgil's shoulders. He floundered for a moment before finding solid ground, "It's just dangerous. I know they'll be fine and Two will be back soon." His lips thinned with the desire to let go of what was really bothering him. 

Gordon could read it all over his co-pilot's face, giving the man a little nudge, "But…"

"Scott said she's in pieces," an ache grew in his words. "What if we can't fix her?"

"You're kidding, right?" He had to place the mask back over his face to hide the amusement as Virgil glared at him. He took it off again once his control returned, "Thunderbird 2 is the most used 'Bird besides Five - I don't care what Scott thinks. One just isn't as versatile. Brains probably already has the hangar set up to get to work. She'll be good as new in a week, tops." His smile widened, "If you're upset she's broken, I feel you. I could even get you one of my 'Accident Prawn' shirts, but they only come in kid's large."

The laughter that was smothered by a wince let him know Virgil was listening. The raven haired brother was quiet as he regarded the words and let them sink in. There was nothing to worry about other than the fact the people who'd done this were still out there. It was a concern for another time. Right now, Gordon had a grumpy bear to calm. 

It appeared he'd succeeded as Virgil flashed him a toothy grin, "Large, huh? You sure that's not too big for you?"

The aquanaut laughed, the sound turning into an uncomfortable cough that demanded the oxygen be returned. His job was done, though and he let the cool flow fill his lungs. 

"Thanks, Gords," when he turned, Virgil wore a much more appreciative expression.

A deep breath, "Any time."


End file.
